


Cola

by Cassiopeia5493



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Colin Farrell - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Colin has taken over my life (again) this feels like being 12 again, Colin please fuck me, Damn Colin and his Daddy™ Vibes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Fucking, I don't know anymore man, I'm going to hell and I'm going to enjoy it, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, What is even a plot?, Who Knows?, excessive use of pet names and endearmeants, extremely attractive parent's friend, fuck everything, fuck him, i certainly don't, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: "i've got sweet taste for men who're older"Cola - Lana Del Rey





	Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



> Welcome to the filth. 15 yo me is having a field day with this because that was my ultimate fantasy when I was that age: Older Dudes. I know. I must have some Daddy Issues™ buried deep inside or something.  
> Also, thanks to writingramblr, who I'm gifting this work too because they wrote something different and way, way better called Off Limits (y'all should read that) and was a total sweetheart when I asked if they would be ok with me writing something similar.  
> As always, comments and feedback are encouraged (I beg you for them).  
> Enjoy!  
> And yes, I'm obsessed with Lana and her daddy issues.

Adri ran to the door when she heard the bell ringing and was quite surprised when she found out it was her "uncle" Colin at the door. He wasn't her uncle for real, just a good friend of her dad, the kind you grow up calling uncle.

She opened the door and at seeing him, she just couldn't help herself, throwing her lithe body on his strong arms with a delighted squeal of "Uncle Colin," and a kiss on his stubbled cheek.  
"Hey, love. How are you?" He let out a low chuckle at her reaction.  
"I'm good" Adri left him go and turned around, her tartan skirt swirling at the top of her thighs "And you?"  
She started walking down the short hall and into the living room, where the soft humming of music could be heard.  
"I'm alright" His accent made Adri smile, she had always found it cute "Where's your dad?"  
"Don't know. Working, I guess?" She looked at him while sitting on the floor in front of the stereo, where her phone was plugged "Didn't knew you were coming"  
"Your dad forgot to tell you?" He watched her intently as she laid on the floor beside the stereo phone in hand, typing away.  
"Seems like it" Colin was enthralled, asking himself when had she gone from a slightly too thin child to this young, beautiful woman in front him "He seems to be very busy lately, probably doesn't even know I'm here"  
"Don't say those things" A small laugh left his lips "Your dad cares about you, very much"  
She turns her face to him with a mischievous smile on her lips.

A silence falls between them, and the music keeps filling the room. Colin allows his eyes to wander over Adri's form, taking note of how she has her left leg bent and her skirt has ridden up her thighs. He knows he shouldn't be looking at her like that, nor thinking about her moaning and writhing underneath him. But he can't help it, the thoughts are there. He clears his throat and blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

"How's your boyfriend?" Colin's surprised at how his voice sounds lower than normal.  
Adri turns her head to him and laughs "I hate guys my age" And those big, brown, doe-like eyes of hers bore into him.  
"You shouldn't. They're not that bad" He chuckles at the nasty look she throws his way.  
"They're idiots and you know it... Can hardly keep a conversation that doesn't revolve around their dicks" her eyes avert to her phone once again.  
"What do you like, then?" Colin watches as she bites her lip and stares at him.  
"Older men" Adri is just as surprised as Colin at what has just left her mouth. One thing is saying 18 year old boys are idiots, another is openly admitting to her father's more than attractive friend that she has a thing for men who are older. Better said for one man.  
Whatever fake bravado Adri was feeling when those two words left her mouth is now gone, she feels her face heat up, suddenly aware of how her skirt is not that long and how her Star Wars t-shirt clings to her body like a second skin. She sits on the floor, eyes cast down to her hands, that are holding her phone.

She feels, more than sees, how Colin gets up from the sofa he's been sitting on and stands in front of her, hand extended waiting for her to take it. She does and he pulls her to her feet, as if she weighs nothing.  
"Are you blushing, love?" He is whispering in her ear. But all Adri can do is nod, her voice is nowhere to be found "We all have been attracted to people older than us. Is normal"  
Adrenaline was coursing through her body now. And that sense of fearlessness was back in full force "Not everyone has been pinning over their father's hot friend since they were 9" The words were out and there was no way of unsaying them.  
"Have you, now?" He's so close that Adri can smell him, cigarettes and expensive cologne, clouding her mind and making her painfully aware of how much she has always wanted this man that sees her like nothing more than a child.  
"Wasn't it obvious?" Her eyes were still cast downward.  
"Maybe I was just clueless" One of his hands is tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear "Maybe I didn't wanted to see it"  
"Why wouldn't you?" She bit her lip and dared look up, through her lashes.  
"I'm not supposed to think about you, thinking about me, in that way, love" It comes out as a heated whisper and their eyes meet, Adri's breathing is short and shallow, her chest raising and falling rapidly, mind hazy. Colin's trying his best to look collected and in control, out of pride, he can't let this girl that had been nothing but a child to him for the longest of times know how much her proximity is affecting him.

Is not a decision Adri makes, is just something that happens. She stands on the tips of her toes and brushes her lips to Colin's, dying a little inside at the feel of his lips and stubble, panicking slightly when he doesn't seem to respond back. But then, he does and his hands are gripping her waist, pulling her flush against his body and taking control of the kiss. She's fisting Colin's shirt with one hand and the other is at the back of his neck, tangling on the hair there. Adri lets a soft moan pass her lips when she feels one of his hands start to skim down her back, stopping at her butt and grabbing a handful of it.  
Adri moans lowly and Colin bites her lip, tugging a little. She pulls back "Oh, God"  
"You want me to stop?" His voice sounds strained and low, deeper than usual, sending a shiver down her back "If that's what you want just say the word and I'll stop"  
She shakes her head and tries to get even closer to his body.  
"I need to hear you say it" the hand on her ass squeezes and she jumps a little.  
Adri groans, she's not used to it being this way. She's used to clumsy 18 year olds who don't know what do and don't know when to talk. But Colin does and so she looks up at him and whispers "Don't stop, please"  
She feels how his hands skim down the back of her thighs, and takes the clue, jumping on his arms and wrapping herself around his body "Bedroom?"  
"Down the hall, the door at the end" Her room was a mess, there were clothes scattered around and her bed was unmade.

Colin sat her back on her feet and turned around to close the door, looking around with a small smile on his face "I like it" Adri's face turns red again and she bites her lip "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes" She's glad her voice sounds firm, because she's feeling like she's about to melt under his heated gaze. He sits on the bed and offers her a hand. Adri takes it and Colin pulls her on his lap, straddling it.  
"Fuck... You're gorgeous" she bites her lip again, and Colin squeezes her hips moving her against the forming bulge in his pants. A soft whimper scapes Adri's mouth and she hides her face on Colin's neck, her lips brushing against his skin. Colin can feel the smile on her lips and he moves her hips again, taking the the hint, Adri keeps moving against him, hips going back and forth until he grips her again and flips them both, laying her on the bed and hovering between her open legs, one of his hands skimming up her thigh, under her skirt and reaching her underwear, he starts to pull it down the length of her legs and throws them behind his back once they're out of the way. He stares at her and Adri covers her face and Colin grabs her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face.

She feels Colin's fingers in the inside of her thigh, skimming towards her pussy, but ignoring it completely and, instead, caressing over the juncture of her hip and thigh. Trailing over her hipbone, making her release a shaky breath "Colin" Is the first time she calls him by his first name, and bites her lip.  
"Do it again" He's not asking "Say my name again"  
"Colin" She closes her eyes under the intensity of his stare and his hands encase her waist, tugging at her t-shirt and she sits so he can take it off, once her shirt is off she sits and kisses him again, pushing his jacket down his arms and throwing it to the ground. Her fingers start to pull at the hem of his shirt and he raises his arms letting her get it off of him.  
"Come here" He pulls her by her thighs and kneads them "Breathe. Don't want you fainting on me, love"  
Adri giggles "Yeah, I bet that'd be a first time" Her laugh dies on her lips when she feels Colin's fingers gently caressing her outer lips, a finger parting them and dragging from entrance to clit.  
"Such a wet, pretty kitty" Adri groans, and falls back on the bed, her breath is caught in her throat "What's wrong, love?" His finger is circling her clit, applying light pressure and her hips are bucking of their own accord "Does it feel good, kitten?"  
"O-oh..." She's trying' she's really trying to form a sentence but is hard to think when he's finally touching her like that "Yes... Fuck"  
He enters her with two fingers and Adri gasps "You're tight, love" He inner walls clench his fingers at the praise and he smirks "You like that? Hearing how wet and tight you are?" Colin hears her small whine and whispers in her ear "Those sounds you make, baby? They're gorgeous... Don't stop"  
She swears he's trying to give her a heart attack, his fingers inside of her, his thumb on her clit and his lips on her ear, muttering all kinds of terribly filthy things, encouraging her to keep moaning and keening for him. She starts to feel how the pressure coils low in her belly, and starts to squirm beneath Colin's body, he keeps going focusing more on her clit, and Adri's orgasm washes over her, she moans low and struggles to breath.  
Is the most intense orgasm she's had, not because Colin did something special but because he is he. She's been wanting him since she was a little kid, before she knew she wanted him and all that comes rushing over her body with her orgasm.

"Oh, God... That" She opens her eyes and finds him smiling down at her.  
"You're beautiful like that" He withdraws his fingers from inside her and presses them to her lips, Adri opens her mouth and sucks his fingers clean, at the same time she touches him over his jeans. Colin hisses.  
"I want more. I need it" She sounds certain, as if she's not going to take no for an answer.  
He takes her face in her hands "Are you 100% sure about this? If not, tell me. Because this can get us both in a world of trouble"  
Adri just pushes him until he is laying on the bed and straddles his hips, starting to fumble with his belt and jeans "Is this clear enough?" Tugging them down she frees his cock from his clothes and reaches for her nightstand drawer to get a condom.  
He chuckles "Pretty much, yeah"  
She rolls the condom down his length and starts teasing him, rubbing her pussy along his shaft, eyes trained on his face, biting her lip, hips rolling lazily on top of him and long tresses of brown hair framing her face.  
He sits up and grabs her hips "Stop playing, love. Come here" He positions himself at her entrance and groans when the first few inches are enveloped by her heat, she moan his name, her arms around his neck and her fingers on his hair "How's it feel?"  
The question comes when he's fully inside of her "So good" Adri feels so full, he's crowding her space and stretching her in the best way possible, he's not even moving yet but she's already feeling the pleasure coursing through her body.

Colin flips them over, so Adri is laying on the bed and he is above her, grabs her leg and places it on his shoulder, changing the angle of their hips, making her whine again. Those sounds are like music to his ears, the way her voice stutters and lowers, how she sounds breathless, they give him an ego boost.  
He starts moving slowly and carefully, watching her reactions and committing them to memory, Colin knows this shouldn't happen again, that Adri is his friends kid, she's only 18 and that if anyone were to find out, trouble wouldn't even start to cover the situation he would be in. He knows. But he also knows this is not going to fade from his mind.  
She's amazing, she feels amazing. The way her pussy grips his cock so tight, he is having trouble keeping a slow pace, he wants this to be good for her.  
"Oh... Faster, please, m-more" Her words sound a little bit slurred. Just a little.  
"Yeah? You sure about that little girl?" He watches as she nods her head eagerly and bucks her hips against him, clenching her walls around him in time to cause a groan to leave Colin's lips. A small smirk forms in her face at the sound. He gives her a playful slap on the back of her thigh and she moans, shamelessly.  
"Yes, yes... I'm sure!" He starts moving faster, his thrust sharper. Adri feels how he grips her leg tighter and knows there are going to be finger shaped bruises later, but she doesn't care, she wants to have them as a proof that it really happened that she didn't dreamt of it, wants his cologne to cling to her sheets and her hair and her clothes, wants the soreness between her legs to stay there for as long as possible, to look at herself and think of it, of him like this.  
She's still sensitive from her first orgasm so it doesn't really take much for her to be almost there again, needing just that small push.  
Colin can feel how close she is, not that she's not being very vocal about it, she's moaning lowly, he realizes she's not really loud, vocal and enthusiastic about it yes, but not loud. Almost as if her moaning, whining and whimpering was just meant for him. He loves it.  
He lowers her leg around his waist and opens her thighs a little bit more "Let me see you touch yourself, love"  
She bites her lip, and brings her hand to where their bodies are joined, rubbing her little nub in small circles, her back arching of the bed at the pleasure of their combined actions. Her walls start to contract around his shaft and his rythm falters as he watches how Adri comes undone underneath him for the second time, moaning his name and pulling him down for a searing kiss, that extends to his whole body, setting him off too. Thrusts hard and fast, while his cum fills the condom and he lets a bit of weight on top of her, Colin hides his faces on her neck, breathing her in, hands grabbing at her waist.  
"That was a first" Her voice sounds still breathless and low.  
"What do you mean?" He panics for a moment, thinking that maybe she was a virgin. It wouldn't that crazy.  
"I'm lucky if I get to cum once with guys my age, you know" Her lips brush his neck.  
"Yeah, lack of experience" He pushes up her body and sits on his haunches, pulling out of her, tying up the condom and looking at her questioningly.  
Adri reaches for it and scrambles off the bed, disappearing for a moment inside her small bathroom "Done"  
Colin gets up off the bed and circles his arms around her "We didn't even got all our clothes off" She giggles and looks up at him "You should probably take a shower, my cologne must be clinging all over you"  
"Yeah" She sighs and watches as he picks his shirt and jacket from the floor.

Adri comes out 15 minutes later, with a completely different outfit and Colin feels his cock twitch at the sight of her ass in those jeans.  
"You have a text or something" He says.  
"Is dad. Asking if I want to go to dinner with the two of you" A small smile plays on her lips.  
"Do you?" He cocks an eyebrow.  
"Yeah... But if you let me sit beside you"  
Colin knows he should say no. He says yes.


End file.
